The Lion and the Elemental (On hold after next chapter )
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Lucas is the leader of Team LPIS, after coming to Vale for the Tournament, he and his team soon find out there is no safe place in the world then amongst friends. Rated T for violence, death and profanity. Doesn't entirely follow show cannon. Chapter on Tuesday.
1. Team LPIS

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about RWBY. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale.)**

Out of all of the teams present for the tournament, team LPIS probably the most…. Normal out of them all.

Then again, they were wearing the Haven uniforms like the rest of the students around them… So, it was hard to see them around the crowds out of students.

"Hmm…."

Lucas Cerry said, most people liked to call him 'Cerulean' due to the blue he liked to wear when he wasn't wearing his school uniform.

He was the team leader of team LPIS or 'Lapis Lazuli' as most people knew…. He looked around at the city before him, he was used to the mountains and forests of Haven…. But that didn't mean he didn't like the forests.

"Far cry from home, isn't it?"

Lucas heard as he turned and looked at his teammates, he knew about their names, but most people on team LPIS preferred to use their nicknames for the most part.

He knew his teammates as Piper Mai, one of the two girls on the team, Ian Red, who was his teammate… And the joking one… And Sabina Myst…. Who he barely knew much about…. Other then the girl was one of the most skilled Huntresses in the entire school…. Which was surprising for him at the very least.

"Not as much as you think, Red…. The only real difference…. It will be very different when we go to the tournament…. So, there's that…. It's pretty crazy, isn't it?"

Lucas asked as they walked further and further into the city, the group had been allowed to roam the city for the moment… Weird for Lucas, but the other members of his team didn't question it for the moment.

"Yeah…. Well, the entire city will soon know about LPIS…."

Lucas heard from Red said as he rolled his eyes and he turned to his team mate, he frowned in amusement but turned to quiet his teammate.

"This isn't a mission and we haven't graduated yet, Red…. Mai, keep him in check, we don't want to become the laughing stock of the entire town for the moment…. We still have a school to represent…."

Lucas said as Mai elbowed Red in the ribs as he grunted in pain.

"I wonder if ABRN is here… I haven't seen them since we got on the airship to travel here…. It's been that crazy…"

Lucas heard from Mai, he nodded and smiled in amusement at this, ABRN… Led by his friend Arslan Altan, was the sister team of LPIS, the two teams liked to hang out when they didn't go on mission and Lucas did wonder where they had been.

Then again, they were probably going to the hotel all Haven students were going to be for tonight…. It wouldn't surprise Lucas.

"It's probably something we will find out soon enough…. They probably just went to explore the city like we are doing… I mean, we are all new to the town… It wouldn't surprise me to know that they're at the nearest park or something…. Mai, we all know how they are…."

Lucas said as they kept walking, Lucas didn't really have a place for the team to visit, they just wanted to walk until it was dark and then they would return to the hotel…. Or travel two, Lucas should have said.

He had been on the Airship for a few hours… It was hard to think clearly for the moment.

"They would be lucky to find a park…. This city seems to be corrupted…. I sense such bad villains from this town…"

Myst said as the team looked at her, Lucas frowned, she had always muttered stuff like this… Lucas had heard from some of his fellow students that she had the power to predict the future.

Lucas didn't know if he should have believed that or not… But it made as much sense as anything else he had seen while leading his team.

At the very least, they wouldn't be out of weird stuff to think on for the time they were here.

"Perhaps we should find the hotel… We have 2 weeks before the tournament… And it's going to be dark soon anyway…"

Lucas heard and he nodded, he motioned for his teammates to follow him to the hotel.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, first chapter done! Yes, I know it isn't perfect, first chapters aren't my thing… As for Lucas? This story is about him and Arslan… It is the first of my new RWBY stories, which will be about Reese, Emerald, Velvet, Ilia and Amber…. Next chapter will be in 2 weeks and will be on Thursday… Let me know which of those RWBY stories you guys want for Thursday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Training

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of the Lion and the Elemental. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale.)**

Lucas threw a punch at Arslan as she dodged it and kicked at him as he rolled under her foot as he turned and punched at her.

Reese and the others were watching the barefooted duo dueling, they were training for the tournament as Lucas cracked his neck and called for a time out.

"I can't believe we have the tournament coming up soon… As if we don't have enough to deal with…. That, and we still have a few years' worth of school left…"

Lucas said as he sat down in his bed and cracked his knuckles as Reese spoke up again.

"It depends entirely on what you mean…. But something feels wrong…. It feels like Headmaster Lionheart wants to rush us to the end of school…"

Reese said as she crossed her arms, Arslan cracked her neck like Lucas did before sitting down on her bed, the teams had to share a room due to the policy of the hotel, but the students of Shade didn't matter.

Lucas crossed his arms and turned to Arslan.

"I wouldn't say it like that, Reese…. The longer we are here, the longer we can train…. Besides, we only have 2 years' worth of school left… We already learned about fighting and some about weapon and aura… It's only some subjects that we haven't covered…"

Lucas said as Arslan rolled her eyes and smiled at this as she looked at her fellow team leader.

"Yeah, because your totally with the rest of the school with classes, Lucas…"

Arslan said as Lucas sighed and laid back on the bed in amusement as he looked around the room.

"The last thing I would talk about is that, Arslan…. You have a weapon and yet all you do is shoot fire balls and throw punches and kicks…. At least I actually use a weapon… Even Reese knows how to use a weapon and her hoverboard is only good at being shot and not used much in melee combat…."

Lucas said as he looked at the rest of her team in amusement. Arslan sighed and walked away.

"Or Nadir who's always the first to be taken out… Always, always the first to lose when it comes to teams…. And you know it… Besides, I'm not the one who lost our last team fight…. And you know it."

Lucas said as Nadir went to speak up and he gritted his teeth and turned away in sadness as Arslan walked back to the two groups.

"Hey, don't bring up that battle, I broke an arm from a mission before that and I had to deal with some stuff…. Some stuff before that…. And…"

Arslan lamely said as Lucas chuckled in amusement as he turned and sat up before putting his shoes on.

"I'm going for some air, the last time we fought though, we won fair and square, and you know that, nothing can change that…"

Lucas said as he turned and walked out of the room as Nadir looked from his spot in the room at the group.

"Do I really suck at fighting that much?"

Nadir asked as Reese chuckled as Nadir hung his head in amusement… At least, it was amusement to the rest of the group at the moment as they laughed at what the rest of the group had endured over the years.

 **(With Lucas.)**

Lucas walked the halls of the hotel, bored and not sure where to go, he cracked his neck once more, it had been bothering him when he got punched on the side of it.

It didn't hurt a lot, but he was amused right now at what he was dealing with.

The rest of his team had a tournament to deal with in another day, and he had a lot to deal with in the meantime. He walked down the stairs and into the elevator, he chuckled and hit the button for the first floor

He crossed his arms as the elevator descended, he had taken his scroll with him, he remembered what had happened the last time he had given his scroll to his team.

He had just deleted the rest of the photos Red had taken…. He chuckled as the elevator descended down a floor.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, this chapter was a bit harder to write… And I didn't have many ideas as original chapters aren't my thing… As for when next chapter is… A few weeks, I do want to handle a few more RWBY stories and a few other stories. Next chapter be Lucas and his team watching the tournament. Next RWBY story will be Reese or Emerald… Until next chapter, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **PS: I am rewriting my Ruby, Weiss and Yang stories.**


	3. Up and coming

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of the Lion and the Elemental. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale.)**

Lucas looked down as another match was going on, from what he had heard that Arslan and her team would be up next and then his team would be after that.

Arslan and the rest of team ABRN wouldn't be present for today as he heard because of their training.

And as such, another issue had arisen, team LPIS had been issued different seats and as thus wouldn't be able to watch the tournament as one group…. Lucas was allowed to sit by his own then.

"At least I got some time to think… This fight is still a bit morning though…. Hmm… What's going to happen?"

Lucas muttered to himself, the teams below weren't any teams he knew about, they were shooting at each other, but they weren't entirely winning.

A sniper round hit one of the fighters and knocked them out of the rang, he rolled his eyes and looked at his scroll as more shots rang out, one of the students wielding a machine gun fired at the rest of the team he was fighting.

"What's new, Reese? You're not missing much here…. How is the rest of the team?"

Lucas asked as he kicked up his feet on the chair he was sitting on while another of the students on the other team was taken out when one of the opposing members of the other team was hit in the chest with an axe and sent the man pinwheeling out of the arena.

"Not much, I've been fixing my hoverboard before the fight we are going to have soon… Arslan is getting brushed up on her hand to hand skills… I guess you're going to leave and watch the fight on your scroll? I heard the replays are going to be posted on the scrolls soon…"

Reese asked as Lucas looked at the fight and chuckled before nodding and then sitting up.

"Yes, I am going to do that…. I have some stuff to do anyway… Can you tell the rest of my team where I'm going to do so I can deal with said problems?"

Lucas asked as Reese rolled her eyes as Lucas walked from his seat and then left the stadium, making it to the air buses and then leaving the stadium in the sky.

"Sure, I'll do that, Lucas… I'm going to have to travel to the stadium soon anyway…."

Lucas heard from Reese and chuckled as he walked off the air bus and then left the landing platform behind him.

"Hey, I was just asking, Reese… Tell Arslan that I hope she and you guys win…. Anyway, I am going to go back to my dorm to deal with my weapon acting up…. It's been jamming and unable to fire properly or take use dust for a few months…"

Lucas said as Reese once again rolled her eyes, but she still chuckled anyway.

"Ok, I'll make sure to deal with that if it isn't fixed… I mean, I'm so bored id do anything at the moment to not be bored…. Anyway, got to go… I have a Hoverboard to fix and then I have to go find my ammo for my weapons… Then I got to visit my boyfriend…."

Reese said before she ended the call, Lucas chuckled and entered the hotel, he walked to the elevator and then stepped inside.

It opened and Lucas walked inside before the doors closed and punched a button as the elevator ascended.

"And next fight will be team RWBY vs team ABRN, ladies and gents! I've just gotten reports that they are departing from their hotel so next match will be occurring within 1-hour folks!"

Lucas heard before the doors opened, Lucas looked up at the elevator tv one last time before turning and walking out of the elevator.

He brushed off his arms and then walked to his room, it took him a minute to dig his keycard out of his pocket before putting it into the keypad and then entering his room.

He sighed and crossed his arms as he looked around the shared room, it was a mess… But he had work to do with his weapon before the tournament, he would have to deal with the rest of the mess later.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know its short, but this will be the final chapter for now. I want to focused all of my RWBY attention on the Ruby story I am making… As for this story, I will be coming back to it down the road, but not at the moment… I will say when next chapter is. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
